Repelente
by Tabe-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke tendrá que ahcer un sacrificio por su dobe si no quiere tener competencia...


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, se que ustedes piensan que son míos... ya lo se, ya lo se... pero no es así, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora Itachi es ooootro tema. _

_**Nota: **__Tiene __**SasuNaru,**__ pero en esta ocasión sin lemon, mas bien es otro fic estúpido y sin sentido... XDD Esto es lo que escribo mientras estoy sin hacer nada en el trabajo, jaja. Een realidad no se si será productivo o no, pero es lo que sale de mi cabeza. XD. Gracias nuevamente a mi beta compinche Andy, que se toma el trabajito de corregirme el fic, gracias amoree!_

_**Nota 2:**__ AMO HACER SUFRIR A SASUKE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_**PD:**__ Esto último no pude evitarlo, jeje, gomen a las fan del reinona. _

* * *

**REPELENTE**

_Por__ Tabe-chan_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Los sonidos que venían de la cocina lo despertaron de su profundo sueño. Se levantó de entre el revuelto de sábanas y agarró una de sus camisas y pantalones sueltos para estar en casa. Ni se había preocupado por ponerse ropa interior, la gustaba andar con comodidad en su propio hogar. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala de estar. Desde la cocina se podía oír a un Naruto discutiendo con alguien. No sabía exactamente con quien, pero conociéndolo bien... sería alguien con nueve colas peludas.

Llegó a la cocina y sin hacer mucho ruido saco del refri algo fresco para tomar. Al parecer el rubio no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba tan entretenido discutiendo con el Kyuubi que pasaba por alto todo lo que había a su alrededor. Por su parte, Sasuke ya se había acomodado en el marco de la puerta, mientras llevaba la bebida a su boca. Le gustaba ver a su zorrito discutiendo enfurruñado de buena mañana, claro... mientras que en esa discusión no estuviera implicado él.

Eso le recordó la PEQUEÑA diferencia que habían tenido a la madrugada. Según él, una discusión estúpida. Pero para Naruto, no era así.

_**Flashback**_

_4:30 AM – Residencia Uchiha_

_Naruto no paraba de rascarse todo el cuerpo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Sasuke dormía placidamente a su lado... Bueno, sería placidamente si Naruto no estuviera moviendo las sábanas de un lado a otro, destapando a un Sasuke ya con una gruesa venita que decoraba su frente._

_-__¿¿¡¡¡PODÉS DEJAR DE MOVERTE, NARUTO??!!!_

_Sasuke s__e había levantado de la cama visiblemente molesto, cruzando los brazos con fuerza._

_-¡¡¡¡LO HARÍA SI TUVIÉRAMOS UN MALDITO REPELENTE PARA LOS MOSQUITOS-TEBAYYO!!!!_

_Naruto se rascaba desesperadamente mientras le enviaba una de su mas frías miradas de odio al Uchiha. Sasuke bufó molesto._

_-¿Por eso hacé__s todo este escándalo¡Mañana tengo una misión muy importante y aún no pude dormir nada-_

_Sasuke se volvió a meter en la cama dándole la espalda al rubio y apagando la luz, dando así por terminada la estúpida conversación. Ese gesto por parte del Uchiha enojó muchísimo más al kitsune._

_-__¿¿Cómo que solo por eso??¿¿CÓMO QUE SOLO POR ESO??_

_Sasuke se tapó los oídos con la almohada intentando no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Estaba pensando en agarrar la almohada y darle infinidad de golpes en la cabeza hasta dejarlo dormido, o simplemente meterle en la boca una por una las incontables plumitas que esta traía y finalmente asfixiarlo. Y por como iba la cosa... optaba más por la opción B._

_-__Vos decís eso por que los mosquitos no te chupan la sangre a vos¿pero yo qué, eh?_

_Sin apartar la almohada de su cabeza, Sasuke le contestó._

_-__Puede que sea porque no tengo sangre dulce._

_Dicho esto, Sasuke apag__ó la luz de la mesita a su lado finalizando la conversación por segunda vez en la noche. Naruto bufó molesto ante la actitud del moreno, y escandalosamente se metió entre las sábanas._

_-__No es solo por tu sangre amarga, los mosquitos se alimentan de sangre caliente, cosa que vos no tenés. – dejó escapar el rubio en un balbuceo casi inaudible, pero Sasuke SÍ lo escuchó._

_-__¿PERDÓN¡TE OÍ, NARUTO!_

"_¡¡MIERDA¡Lo dije en voz alta!"_

_-__¿Es que no pensás en mí, Sasuke?_

_- ¡¡Claro que pienso en vos, dobe... pero sabés lo mucho que odio el olor a repelente!!_

_-¡¡¡ME CAGO EN TU MALDITA VENA REINONA SENSIBLE!!!__ ¡¡¡VENÍS CON LA HABILIDAD EQUIPADA "ANTI-MOSQUITOS-MUÉRANSE-DE-HAMBRE"!!! PERO CLARO... ¿¿¿NO VENÍS CON "ANTI-SERPIENTES-ASALTACUNASDEREINONAS"???¡¡MORITE SASUKE-BAKA!!_

_Dicho todo esto, agarró su almohada y un par de sábanas, se acomodó el gorrito para dormir y cerró con un fuertísimo portazo la puerta del cuarto, dirigiéndose al comedor para intentar dormir en el sofá._

_-¡¡¡¡USURATONKACHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sí. Definitivamente sería mejor hacer las paces con Naruto antes de que se fuera de misión. La conversación había sido de lo más estúpida, pero como buen Uchiha que era no iba a admitir que el rubio tuvo toda la razón.

-Posó sus hábiles manos contra mi cuerpo y empezó a chuparme por todos lados-ttebayo.

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF– Sasuke casi se atragantó por aquel comentario, escupiendo la bebida como si fuera una manguera a presión.

-Su bello me rozaba el pecho, y me daba cosquillas... Hasta podría decir que sentía exquisitos escalofríos-ttebayo.

Sasuke tenía los ojos desorbitados, un ligero tic nervioso se le podía ver en una de sus oscuras cejas.

-Esto es un secreto, jijiji. No se lo digas a Sasuke-ttebayo, si se llegara a enterar pegaría el grito en el cielo, jajaja.– dejó escapar una picarona sonrisa ante el comentario mientras seguía tarareando una cancioncita algo pegajosa.

El Uchiha puso los ojos como platos¿Naruto estaba hablando de un AMANTE SECRETO?. No podía ser posible. Lentamente se ocultó detrás de la puerta y agrando los oídos lo más que pudo para seguir escuchando la conversación.

-¿Cómo¡No es gordo-ttebayo¿...o sí? La verdad es que como todos los días que viene a verme es de noche, nunca lo había visto bien.

Sasuke crujió los dientes de rabia. ¿Un extraño gordo¡¡¿¿Venía todas las noches mientras él dormía, y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba con Naruto a escondidas en su propia casa!!??

-Eso sí, tiene pelo muy corto-ttebayo, aunque en más de una ocasión pude tocárselo.

"_GORDOPELOCORTOGORDOPELOCORTOGORDOPELOCORTOGORDOPELOCORTOGORDOPELOCOR... ¿SERÁ EL DEL ICHIRAKU?"_ Pensó Sasuke, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Ya hasta estaba pensando en la forma de desmembrarlo y servir sus partes en un gran tazón de ramen y de paso agregarle un veneno mortal y mandárselo por mensajería privada a Itachi. "_¡¡YA DECÍA YO QUE ESE VIEJO LO MIRABA DE UNA FORMA LUJURIOSA!! GRRR..."_

-También tiene unos brazos muy finos y largos. Pero no es grande-ttebayo, es más, es bastante pequeñito, jeje. ¡Pero eso sí¡Tiene una manguera de drenaje-ttebayo! Incluso más que la de Sasuke, jaja.

Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas. ¿¿¡¡Desde cuando "su" manguera era mas chica que la de "aquel"!!?? Por dios¡¡Era el gran Uchiha Sasuke, un viejo decrépito de sesenta y cinco años no le podía ganar!!

-¡AH¡También está el otro-ttebayo!

El moreno se había quedado estático. Parecía una estatua de piedra, hasta el color grisáceo pintado en su piel traía

-Ese es mulato-ttebayo, de ese tengo que tener cuidado... ¡si me llega a agarrar me mata!

El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba de ira. No estaba en sus planes terminar el resto de sus días tras las rejas, DEFINITIVAMENTE se había equivocado, ese día cometería un triple homicidio... y lo más preocupante de todo es que estaba comenzando a comprender las posibles razones que tuvo su hermano al aniquilar despiadadamente a toda su familia.

-¡¡¡LOS ODIO-TTEBAYO¡¡ODIO A LOS MALDITOS MOSQUITOS¡¡¡¡POR SU CULPA TENGO EL CUERPO MARCADO DE RONCHAS, KUSO!!!!

Silencio sepulcral.

Lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke agarró su billetera de encima de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto, girándose sorprendido. -¿Estabas despierto¿A dónde vas?

Con una pequeña vena en la frente y una de sus manos en el corazón, Sasuke le contestó.

-Voy por un repelente, dobe... un maldito repelente.

Naruto curvó una de sus más siniestras sonrisas.

-Objetivo logrado-ttebayo.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **El chiste del mulato se refiere al mosquito DENGUE. El dengue es una enfermedad viral transmitida por un mosquito que ahora ni me acuerdo como se llama, jajaja (y mucho menos como se escribe XD). Los síntomas pueden ser mareos, fiebres altas, vómitos y un sin fin de cosas mas. Incluso puede provocar la muerte. Se lo puede identificar con unas pequeñas franjas blancas en sus patas, de ahí el chiste de mulato y que si llega a agarrar a alguien puede llegar a matarlo XDDDD. Lo se, chiste muuuuy malo. uuU

Críticas constructivas, tomatazos¡lo que sea¡PLEASE REVIEW¡KISSUS!


End file.
